Stealing Her Heart: A Tratie Fic
by DragonsAreReal
Summary: Travis Stoll has stolen many things. But to get the girl he loves, he's going to need a little help from his brother. Romance, humor, and adventure all in one amazing Tratie fic. Rated K-plus  for super mild language.
1. Chapter 1

I, sadly, do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor any other characters from Rick Riordan's amazing series. *cry cry* This is my first fanfic so please be gentle, any criticism is appreciated though harsh, biased flames are not.

Travis POV

I had stolen many, many things. From Chiron's hoof polish to Annabeth's diary (now that's some serious blackmail material!) Problem was, the one thing I wanted most, was the only thing I couldn't snatch away. And that, was one daughter of Demeter's heart. Katie Gardner. And she hated me.

It started the day Connor and I put those damned chocolate bunnies on the roof of the Demeter cabin; I didn't even know that Katie even existed. She stormed out of her cabin, green eyes flaring and sicked me in the jaw. And I fell in love with her.

From the day of the chocolate bunny incident, there's always been a rivalry between us. I prank her to get her attention and she'll tell me off. It was how things were. I admired from afar, aching to get closer. Connor had figured things out last week, when I brought Katie up several times in our conversation about the Camp Dance next Tuesday. Being my super close younger brother, my partner in crime, my best friend, Connor decided to help me, and besides, he did have Fern Hallows, daughter of Aphrodite as his girlfriend.

"OK dude, no matter how much I have hated Gardner in the past, I'm gonna help you get her, bro. And based on what Fern's been telling me, she has a little something for you too!" Connor said.

"Before anything, you need to apologize. I can't believe I'm saying this but, apologize to Katie and tell her we never meant to hurt her," Connor advised.

The Next Day:

I was watching Katie tending her strawberries in the field. Her straight brown hair framed her face glinting with sunlight. (OMFG I sound like a lovestruck idiot.) well, maybe I am one.

"Hey Katie" I said. She narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want Travis?" she spat.

"Listen, um, I've been meaning to tell you something," I said. Where was my confidence? I'd asked tons of girls out before! But this, I reminded myself, was Katie.

"Is this a prank, cause if it is I'm done with you and your crazy brother," Katie accused.

"No, I swear this isn't prank. In fact it's the opposite, I want to apologize, for every prank and every name I've called you, cuz Katie, I, I love you." I said, looking her in the eye.

"R-really?" she asked, looking at her feet. Time to turn on the charm. I put two fingers underneath her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at me.

"I loved you since the day you socked me in the jaw. It was love at first pain," I whispered, leaning forward. Katie smiled and said,

"I never thought you would ever feel that way," she leaned forward. I cupped her cheek in my hand and kissed her softly.

"Awwwwwww, wittle Travis has wittle girlfwend!" A familiar voice came from behind me.

"Connor!" we turned and said at the same time. Katie was tomato red and guessing Connor's mocking expression, I was too. I looked her with that goofy grin and glint of mischief in my eye that she seemed to love so much. Revenge.

Chapter Two: Revenge will be coming out soon. Please Read and Review for better stories. Thanks!

-DragonsAreReal


	2. I NEED REVIEWS TO WRITE CHAPTER 2!

Im working on Chappie 2 and I promise it''s gonna be a lot better

And funnier.

But if you want to read it I really NEED reviews. I need to know how I'm doing

So PLEASE review

Thanks,

DragonsAreReal


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Revenge

Katie POV

Travis and I were an "item" now, at least according to the Aphrodite kids. Everyone found after Connor had taken pictures of us kissing and put them everywhere, I mean EVERYWHERE. Even Director D. found them and every time he caught my eye, I swear he smirked. So three days later, here we were, enjoying a few minutes of silence on the beach. Planning our revenge on Connor.

"Hot sauce in his milk?" I suggested

"Been there, done that," he said. What prank had these two not done?

"Spiders in his pants?" I said, suppressing a shudder. I was terrified of spiders

"He's not afraid of 'em," he put and arm his around me. Not afraid of spiders?

"Wait, I got it!" Travis yelled. Then he brought his voice down to a near-silent whisper and brought his face so close to mine that I could feel his lips graze my cheek as he talked. Travis could make the silliest moments simply adorable.

The next morning I walked down to the Hermes cabin, dressed in my gardening overalls and a bouquet of freshly grown white lilies in my hand. Connor sleepily opened the door.

"Whaddya want, Gardner?" He mumbled.

"I'm here to offer you some advice, Stoll. If you'd cared to remember, today is your month- anniversary with Fern. She's down on the beach crying 'cause she thought you forgot," I said slyly. Connor's eyes shot open.

"Oh crap! I gotta get down there!" He slammed the door in my face and I could hear muffled sounds of drawers opening and slamming shut. I whistled sharply, a signal to Travis to head down to the beach. The door flew open and Connor raced and I thrust the flowers into his hand. He took off towards the beach and I followed, quickly but stealthily.

Connor POV

I gotta thank Katie for that reminder about the stupid month-anniversary. I had run a comb through my hair and threw on a pair of jeans and camp shirt. I took the flowers from Katie and ran to the beach. There, sitting on a blanket was a hooded shape in a hot pink sweatshirt, sobbing on the sand. I ran up from behind Fern and leaned down by her ear.

"I would never forget our anniversary Fern, I love you so much," I said. I turned her around and kissed her with my eyes closed. I felt a squirming mouth and heard a camera snap. I opened my eyes. I was kissing a satyr! A freakin' MALE satyr!

Katie and Travis stood laughing at me with a camera in their hands.

"Connor, you're cheating on Fern!" Katie gasped sarcastically.

"These pictures are going EVERYWHERE, aren't they Katie?" Travis laughed.

They ran away, leaving me utterly, absolutely, fuming with shame. Stupid Katie, stupid Travis, stupid satyr, stupid revenge. I would never, ever live this down.

Chapter 3 is gonna be super super awesome and more romantic too! For more Tratie adventures, READ AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

**OMG, 200 hits in 24 hours! I'm so excited! I love my readers, and PJO of course.**

**But IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO WRITE ANYMORE, I'M GONNA HAVE TO GET SOME MORE REVIEWS!**

**Does anyone want any special character to show up? I'll try to add them in.**

**Just a shout-out to **PJO and Gallagher Girl Phan** who just made be crack up because of her "I kissed a goat" parody. Loved It!**

**Anyways…**

Chapter Three: Double Date

Travis POV

After paying our bribed satyr with stolen enchiladas, Katie and I posted those pictures everywhere, even in Chiron's wheelchair. Ahh, the satisfaction of a prank well done. I was so awesome and so was my girlfriend. I mean, who could've thought that a garden girl could be so evil?

We had gone canoeing in the lake, holding hands and laughing like regular, non-demigod children when Percy's sleek refinished sailboat pulled in next to us.

"Hey lovebirds," Percy teased, splashing water on us.

"Look who's talking," Katie pointed splashing back, which Percy easily repelled.

"Since you guys are the new couple in camp, we wondering if you two wanna go out on a double date tomorrow?" Annabeth asked. "Chiron gave the go-ahead, but only if we stay within ten miles of this place,"

"Please can we go Travis, I know this awesome place nearby, they have the BEST food ever," Katie pleaded. How can you resist that?

"Sure," I said, it was going to be a fun night.

Saturday Night:

Katie POV

The Aphrodite girls had literally forced me to have a "makeover" before our dated. They took me in kicking and screaming. I can't complain though, I looked fabulous. I was wearing a white dress with a dark blue sash on my waist and bamboo sandals I'd weaved by myself. Make-up isn't very Demeter-y and besides Travis thinks I look better without it anyway. I was so excited, we could finally have some fun without having to watch for Connor.

So I walked to Thalia's pine, where Percy and Annabeth would pick us up. Travis joined me a few minutes in a casual white and dark blue striped shirt and dark jeans. A few minutes later Percy pulled up in his old Prius that Paul had given him. Annabeth was in the passenger side, looking gorgeous as usual. We were going to Busboys and Poets(real place) an awesome place where I used to go with my dad, plus it was vegetarian friendly.

I was digging into my tofu when Travis called the waiter over for more soda. The guy walked over to us, his platter full of various dishes, and as he was going to get Travis more Sprite, he tripped on the chair leg. Everything went everywhere. French fries and ketchup in Annabeth's hair, a glass of water on Percy (who stayed annoyingly dry) pizza on Travis, and a big old slice of chocolate mousse pie on my pretty white dress. Perfect. Just perfect. Everything was completely ruined.

The waiter tried to apologize but not before Percy and Travis stood up and began yelling at the clumsy guy. Annabeth and I dragged them out of the restaurant and back to camp where we showered to get all that food off.

As I was drying my hair, someone knocked on the door. Travis, looking mischievously adorable as usual. He held out his hand and I took it and we walked down the stairs together.

"We didn't get the perfect date out there, but maybe even camp can be the most romantic place," Travis said. I giggled and we walked to Thalia's pine. There, was a beautiful picnic spread, with candles and flowers. I loved flowers.

"This is even better than the restaurant cause I'm here with you," I whispered. We sat down and I rested my head on his shoulder. Perfect. This really was perfect.

Read and review for chapter 4. Especially review.

Thanks,

DragonsAreReal


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been pretty busy.**

**Anyways THE PACKERS WON THE SUPERBOWL! YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY!**

**I'm planning to write a Maximum Ride miggy fic (Max and Iggy) just cuz there isn't enough out there. Be on the lookout for that.**

**I really like this chapter. It's more adventurey and its pretty awesome.**

Chapter Four:

Travis POV:

I was scared. I couldn't find Katie anywhere. She wasn't in the strawberry fields, nor in her cabin, and I checked the entire camp and surrounding woods. Couldn't find her anywhere. We had an amazing date last night and then this morning, gone. Connor, Percy, Annabeth, and practically the entire camp was looking for her. There was no putting it off. My Katie was gone.

That night, at the campfire, dinner was bleak, and I was too sad to speak. I offered my entire plate to the fire, begging all the gods to help me find her. My tears fell into the flames and they glowed fiery red and shot up ten feet high, scalding my face.

"Travis Stoll!" a booming male voice said. "You will get back what you are looking for when you return what is rightfully mine. I WILL TAKE NO MORE THEIVERY!" it screamed, and then flames shrunk, the color returning to golden-orange. Campers had drawn their swords, but nothing could be done about the voice. It was gone and whatever it was, it had Katie. Everyone was staring at me, some accusingly, others sympathetically.

"I swear I didn't steal anything for anyone ever since we started dating," I defended. "Someone's setting me up!"

"I suggest you go to Olympus and ask the gods what they know about this," Chiron advised.

"Percy and I go up there once a week, so you can come with us tomorrow. We will find Katie," Annabeth assured me. But I was past assuring. It was my fault. I don't know how but I felt so guilty.

The elevator doors slid open and me, Percy, and Annabeth walked out onto the bridge to Olympus. We began walking to the main hall, passing new statues that Annabeth had designed. Pretty beautiful but there was something heavy on my shoulders, blocking me from seeing the beauty. The gods had been Iris-messaged to stay in their human forms for our arrival and they were sitting in their thrones when we arrived.

The three of us kneeled at the center of room towards Zeus and then towards our respectful parents. Hermes gave me and sad smile and Aphrodite frowned, a small crease forming on her flawless forehead. Demeter looked worried too, Katie was her daughter after all/

"Travis Stoll, we know why you are here. Ms. Gardner has been taken hasn't she, and you have been accused of stealing something?" Zeus asked. I nodded.

"And you haven't stolen anything?" I shook my head vigorously. Zeus stroked his beard.

"I think I know who did this," Athena said. Everyone, including the gods turned to face her. "There could only be one person with the power to steal a girl in the depths of night and communicate through the flames. It's Prometheus." She said. Everyone gasped. How could the titan that gave humans life, rip mine in half?

"It makes sense, that wretch is the titan of crafty counsel," Poseidon brooded.

"But, how do I find him, and what have I stolen?" I moaned.

"According to recent sources, Prometheus has been hiding out in Mexico City, blending in with locals. I think I speak for all the gods when I say this; Travis Stoll, you, Percy, and Annabeth are going to go find Prometheus, and teach him a lesson. I trust Chiron has trained you well. You will be leaving tomorrow," Zeus commanded.

Tomorrow! But I wasn't ready, this would be my first quest. "You are ready," I told myself, "Who fought against the Titans? You did. Who took down legions of monsters? You did. And who's brave enough to find his girlfriend? You are,"

I bade farewell to the gods, leaving Percy and Annabeth to finish their business. I needed my rest because tomorrow, I was going to hunt down a Titan.

**What dya think? The next few chapters are gonna center on his journey. I'm getting a lot more into this than I planned to, but hey, I go where the story takes me!**

**Read and REVIEW for the next chapter!**

**-DragonsAreReal**


End file.
